Tug of War
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Caroline always winds up in the middle. Damon/Caroline/Dean! Response to simply aly's prompt on Eenaangel's Crossover Comment Ficathon.


"Tug-of-War"

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries.

Summary: Caroline always winds up in the middle. Response to simply_aly's prompt on Eenaangel's Crossover Comment Ficathon.

Full Prompt:

Fandoms: Vampire Diaries & Supernatural  
>Characters: DamonCaroline/Dean  
>Prompt: Tug-of-War<p>

* * *

><p>There were times when Caroline hated being in the middle.<p>

"Who listens to mullet rock?" Damon complained with a sneer as he shuffled through Dean's music collection.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, hand reaching out to grab his box, filled to the brim with cassette tapes, "They are classic! And no one asked you, Fang-face."

Damon smirked as he purposely moved the box away from Dean's groping reach, "I lived through it the first time. It wasn't very good then. It's not very good now." Ignoring Dean's scowl, Damon continued pawing through the large collection.

"I thought you liked the eighties," Caroline chimed innocently from the backseat of the Impala, trying to get them to stop arguing. The two had been arguing non-stop for the past three months. Three months of traveling the country: Dean hunting things, Caroline trying to help (but usually getting in the way) and Damon laughing as Dean got his ass kicked (which seemed to happen too often for Dean's liking).

Dean wasn't used to hunting without a partner anymore. He had spent his formative years hunting with his father and the second he had been allowed to hunt on his own, Dean had run straight to Sammy. He was used to running in head first with his partner there to back him up. He was starting to worry that this habit was going to get him killed.

Caroline was strong and fast, but had no knowledge of spirits or demons and while she was good with a shot gun (her mom being a cop), her vampire instincts usually made her dive in fang first. She tried though. She tried so hard. For Dean; to help him, to protect him. That had to count for something, right?

Damon, on the other hand, couldn't seem to care less. He had watched with passive eyes as some skin-walker had shoved Dean against a wall and tried to strangle him. He watched with mild curiosity as Caroline attempted to fight the man; supernatural being to supernatural being. In the end, Damon had merely sighed, bored with the violence that he was not part of and walked up behind the man and snapped his neck. Damon had saved both of their lives when she could not.

Caroline wasn't sure how she felt about that.

At Caroline's comment, Damon looked up to glare heatedly at her reflection from his place in the Impala. Dean smirked in response. Caroline sighed as yet another argument broke out. She looked out her window as the scenery passed by. It had been a month. One month since…

_The blonde let out a moan as she arched her back. She opened her blue eyes to stare up at Damon's equally blue ones. Caroline allowed her eyes to flutter closed as Damon thrust his hand into her harder before disappearing. She heard the rustling on Damon maneuvering out of his pants before she felt his hard length on her._

"_Open your eyes, Caroline," Damon crooned softly, reaching out to move a strand of hair from her face._

_She opened her eyes to see a familiar expression on Damon's face. It was the face he made when he was thinking about Elena. It was the face he made when Stefan did something particularly vampire like. It was the face he made when he had been sweet to Caroline. It was the face Damon made when he was being… human._

_Caroline let out a gasp of unneeded air as he slowly slipped into her, rocking their hips together in a slow beat. She never heard the stomp of footsteps or the sound of the motel door opening, but she suspects Damon did. She did, however, see the widening of shocked green eyes as Dean stood in the door way, three cups of coffee in his hands._

Caroline sighed as the sounds of the two men arguing interrupted her reverie. They were still going on about music. Smirking, a wicked gleam came to her eye, her memories giving her an idea. Slowly, she began unbuttoning her plaid shirt, careful not to make any sudden movements or she would draw their attention too early. Then, she reached down to undo her black lace-up boots. Slowly, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her hips. She looked up, aware of the sudden silence in the car. Her gaze met two pairs of lusty blue and green eyes. Somewhere during her little strip show, Dean had apparently pulled over the car and the two were now turned to face her fully, argument forgotten.

Dressed only in her underwear and a small, black tank top, Caroline had sure gotten their attention. She smiled as the two got out of the car to join her in the back seat. Sometimes, Caroline loved being in the middle.


End file.
